More Like Love
by AnimeReallyIsMyLife
Summary: Dark and Daisuke get their own bodies and Dai falls in love with Riku. Dark starts feeling lonely and ponders over his feelings and discovers he's in love with Daisuke! Now he just has to figure out how to tell him... Rating may change to M later on.
1. Discovering Feelings

**A/N: I've wanted to write a story for a Dark/Dai fic for a while now and I finally did it :D More chapters to come, I think. I'll have to brainstorm some ideas for the next chapter he he. **

Dark's POV

Dai finally got the girl of his dreams, even if it wasn't exactly Risa. I'm glad he discovered that he finally realized that its not Risa he's in love with, but Riku. He discovered his love for Riku just as we separated and got our own bodies. Don't ask me how we got them, all I know is that it had to do with Emiko and when it comes to that crazy mom…I prefer not to know. Risa finally moved on from me and she's dating the little creeper boy, Hiwatari. It's nice that she's not following me around and clinging onto me, but I miss having a fan club, I think.

I've been feeling lonely lately. I assume its from lack of attention. Or something like that. Lately Dai's been hanging out with Riku and it makes me sad that me and Daisuke aren't as close as we used to be. Well, we were always close because we had shared a body and I always knew what he was thinking. Now that we're separated, he spends all his free time with Riku. I know it's weird to say this, but out of the hundreds of thousands of tamers I've had…I have to say, Daisuke was my favorite one of all. He's like…my best friend. No…best friend isn't quite the right word. When I see him, my heart starts beating wildly. I felt this once before, around Risa's grandmother. I called it love. I've always loved her so I assumed I was straight…but these feelings I have towards Daisuke aren't friend-like at all, more like love.

I'm in love with Daisuke? _Yes you are. You just realized this? Man, your dense. _Now I'm hearing voices in my head. I must be going crazy. _This so called 'voice' your hearing is called a conscious, ya know. _That's what you are? Oh. Ok then. So…I love Daisuke? _You have for a while now. I'm surprised that your just learning about this now._ Wow. But I loved Risa's grandma before though… _Your bi stupid! _Ah. Ok. Now that I know that I'm in love with Dai I'm even more depressed. Dai could never love me back. He's in love with Riku, so he can't be gay, or bi for that matter. _You could just…you know, tell him? See how he reacts. _I guess its worth a shot. I'll come up with a plan or something a guess.

It was then, I began to devise a plan to tell Daisuke my true feelings for him. I'm going to make Dai fall in love with me, no matter what. I'm not gonna lose my Daisuke to Riku.


	2. Shit's Getting Fucked Up

**Daisuke's POV**

"Hey there, Daisuke."

"Hiya Dark!" I said enthusiastically as I could manage, but I failed a bit cause my voice cracked a little.

Dark looked over at me with a mixed look of alarm and concern on his face.

"Whats wrong Dai-chan?" he asked me worriedly.

"A-ano...Nothing, Dark," I mumbled ", I think I'm just gonna head to bed now." And I then proceeded to stumble quickly to my room and shut the door with a slam. I slammed my back against the closed door and slid down onto the floor. Silent tears slid down my face.

'Why Riku...' I thought miserably to myself ', Why were you with Satoshi? Why were you guys hugging in such an intimate way like that?'

"Is...is that why you've been acting weird for the past month, Riku?" I muttered ",y-you've been cheating on me...a-a-all this time?" I started sobbing, hugging my torso tightly. That was the first night of many that I fell asleep crying.

**Dark's POV**

I silently watched Daisuke's tear-stained face sleep while contemplating what could have happened.

'Did something happen at school?' I silently pondered. I then suddenly thought, alarmed ', could someone at his school be bullying him or something?' I then shook my head, tossing away that thought. 'Dai-chan's a very kind, likable person. Only some heartless monster would bully him.' I then thought something that I would've never considered at first.

'Did maybe...something happen between him and Riku? He went to hang out with Satoshi after school today so maybe not...but then what if something happened between him and Satoshi then? What did that little fucker do? I'LL KILL HIM!' I thought angrily, standing up suddenly. My sudden movement accidentally knocked over the computer chair with the wheels on it. And it was one of those big-ass chairs that you see in the action movies when the hero goes into some villain's office and the villain turns around really suddenly with one of those fluffy white Persian cats in his lap and goes 'I've been expecting you' while stroking that cat. I've always wanted to do that... 'This isn't the time to think random things!' I scolded myself. 'There's nothing I can do right now, it's like two in the morning. Or is there...Maybe I'll reek havoc at Satoshi's house while he's sleeping or something...he he. Sounds like a good plan to me.' I grabbed With and opened the window and jumped out.

"WITH!" I cried. With then turned into my wings. "Now...Time to fuck some shit up at Satoshi's house."

**Dark kinda just went on and on didn't he? He's such a blabber mouth :3**

**Dark: WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT ME?**

**Me: No worries, Dark. It wasn't like I was calling you a possessive weirdo stalker or something. *cough*Which you are. *cough***

**Dark: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY BITCH! I'LL SLAP YOU!**

**Daisuke: *Yawn* Whats going on in here? Who's a possessive weirdo stalker?**

**Dark: 8O N-no one, Dai-chan. Just go back to bed now...**

**Me: I don't own anything! Please, just review or something! I BEG OF YOU!**


End file.
